Somewhere Only We Know
by TripleThreatKat
Summary: After finding out that Kurt is going back to McKinley High, Blaine has to sacrifice everything to be with him. Review/Fave, plz!
1. Please Don't Leave Me

" I'm coming with you."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. The shock was similar to when his dad and Carole told him something along the lines of " Dalton is too expensive right now" and " You have to go back" last week. He couldn't really remember, the only thing standing out at that moment was the hidden concern and slight fear in Carole's eyes. But now, as he was just beginning to pack his suitcase, Blaine appeared at his dorm's door and said those shocking words.

" What?" Kurt whispered.

" I'm coming to McKinley with you."

" …. What?"

" Kurt can you say something other than ' what'?"

" I- wha- how?"

" I... I haven't signed any papers yet, but, there is no way in hell that you are going back without me." Blaine stepped into the room and took a folded up shirt out of Kurt's hands and replaced it with his hands.

" Blaine. That's- that's crazy. You can't just transfer in the middle of a semester."

" Isn't that what you're doing?"

" This is different. I don't have a choice. You do."

" Yes, and I'm choosing to go back with you."

Blaine pulled Kurt over to sit down on Kurt's bed.

" I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I'll find someway."

" Blaine... you don't-"

" Mark my words, I will find a way." Blaine leaned over and planted a small kiss on Kurt's cheek, lingered there for a moment, then got up and left.

Kurt was caught in a feeling of bewilderment, as if this was all some kind of strange and wonderful dream.

* * *

><p><strong>AN  
><strong>

**Hai. Now, I'm VERY aware that this is not how Kurt goes back. I wrote this before " Born This Way" even aired. So, bear with me, because the story gets more accurate to the episode.**

** Hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>


	2. Close Enough To Start A War

Blaine hadn't felt this nervous in a very long time. It took him a full five minutes to even step out of his room and start walking towards the staircase. He could hear his parent's voices downstairs; his mother's cool, calm tone and his father's stern but slightly caring voice engaged in a casual conversation. Blaine shifted nervously on the top step of the stairs before he made his way down the stairs, trying to gather up what he was going to ask them. He reached the bottom step and took a deep breath. He walked into the large living room where his mother was reclining on the couch and his father in his large chair. Blaine stuffed his hands into his jeans pocket to stop them from shaking.

" Blaine, dear." his mother cooed, sitting up straighter.

" I was just about to call you downstairs, son. How do you feel about going out for dinner?" his father stood up out of the chair and approached Blaine, but didn't touch him. He never did, after Blaine had came out to him.

" That sounds great, but, um..." Blaine said softly.

" Blaine, is something wrong?" his mother asked.

" I- I need to ask you something... both of you."

Blaine's father sat back down. Blaine tried to make his thoughts calm down and think about what to say.

" What, Blaine?" Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine hesitated. This was the exact feeling he had had when he was about to tell them that he was gay, but this time Melanie wasn't here to give him a pep talk. He regretted ever encouraging her to go out of state for college right when he needed his sister.

" Um, you guys know Kurt Hummel, right? The guy I sang with at Regionals?"

Both parents nodded, his father looking slightly annoyed.

" Well, um, he's, um, leaving Dalton. His family can't pay tuition anymore, so, um-"

" Blaine, are you asking us for money?"

" No! No, not at all. I just, uh..." Blaine started wringing his hands together, like he always did when he was nervous.

" Blaine, please, what is it you want?" his mother said.

Blaine suddenly remembered who he was doing this for.

" IwanttogotoMcKinelywithhim." Blaine blurted out all at once.

His father and mother exchanged confused looks.

" What?" his mother asked.

" I... I want to transfer to McKinley High School with Kurt."

What came next forever broke any love he had felt for the two people he called " parents"

* * *

><p>" Kurt, are you sure you're ok about this?" Finn asked as he watched his younger step-brother put away his designer clothing more carefully than usual.<p>

" Finn, please. Quit worrying. I'll be fine." Kurt mumbled, hanging up a Dolce and Gabana jacket with more attention than needed.

" I kinda have to, man. I mean, when you came to " Night Of Neglect", I heard you pacing all night from my room. Doesn't being at McKinely make you nervous?" Finn looked at Kurt's face, which had gone a little pale, " Dude, did something happen?"

" No, Finn. Nothing happened." That was a flat out lie. Kurt hated lying to people, but he had to. Especially if it meant he wouldn't have to deal with a death threat.

" I just, I don't want you to get hurt. I know that certain people aren't going to be happy that you're coming back."

" Wait, you haven't told anyone, right?"

" Well, I kinda wanted to tell the glee club, I didn't know I f you would want me to-"

" It's ok if you tell them. But, just don't let it spread, ok?"

" Cool," Finn turned to leave, " It's gonna be great to have you back, Kurt. We've missed you."

Kurt forced a small smile on his face, but he could feel fear building up inside him. He knew who would be waiting for him on Monday, three days from now.

' Courage, Kurt. Courage.' Kurt told himself.

He was going to need it.


	3. I Musn't Let Them Down Now

_" Hello?"_

" Hey Wes, it's Blaine."

_" Oh hey man. Whats up?"_

" Uh, I kinda have a favor to ask. Do you think you could get the Warblers together for an emergency meeting?"

_" On a Sunday? What for?"_

" I'll explain later. Just, um, hurry. Its important."

_" Yeah, um, sure thing. Wait, where are you? I hear cars in the background."_

" I'm on my way to Dalton."

_" I thought you had gone home for the weekend. Blaine, is everything ok?"_

Blaine sighed. Everything was **not** ok.

" Not important right now, Wes. Just, please?"

_" Ok, ok. I'll get who I can get."_

" Thanks. Really Wes, thank you."

_" No problem, Blaine."_

Wes hung up. Blaine put down his phone and turned his attention back to the road, the only thing keeping him from ramming into the slow car in front of him was a song that he had put on repeat. He couldn't help but join in on the chorus.

_" And if you have a minute, why don't we go?"..._

* * *

><p>" Don't even bother, Kurt. I'm driving." Finn pulled Kurt away from his " baby". He pushed him towards his own truck Burt had gotten him for his birthday.<p>

" But Fiiiinnnnn! I don't wanna make my grand appearance in that thing!" Kurt whined at his older brother as they neared the pick-up truck. If he were going back into hell itself, he wanted to at least look his best. He straitened out his white trench coat and fixed his top hat in the trucks mirror when he reached the passenger's side.

On the upside, it was nice to wear something other than a uniform on a Monday.

" C'mon, man. I promised Burt I would take you to school. He doesn't want you to drive when you're nervous."

" Who says I'm nervous?"

" I heard you pacing again last night. Its kinda freaky." Finn opened up the driver's side door and hopped into the seat.

Kurt sat down in the passenger's seat and flipped down the mirror to check his hair, like he did about seven times that morning. Finn looked over at him sympathetically.

" Everyone's really excited you're back."

Kurt nodded, not really paying attention.

" They, um, wanted to meet you in the courtyard when we get there. Everyone's gonna be there, so..."

" That's fine. It'll be nice to see everyone." Kurt tried to push away the fact that in order to get to said courtyard, he'd have to walk past the boy's locker room. He shuttered slightly.

" Awesome." Finn started up the car and pulled out of the driveway.

They boys spent the rest of the ride in silence. As McKinely High came into view, Kurt's heart started to beat faster. A sudden buzz in his pocket startled him. He quickly took out his phone and a wave of relief washed over him. A text from Blaine. Kurt opened it and almost started crying.

**Courage. Don't ever forget it. **3


	4. This Could Be The End Of Everything

Finn parked his truck in the parking lot and stopped the car. Kurt hesitantly opened the passenger side door and got out of the truck, his messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He looked up at the large gray building that he'd hoped he would never have to see again. But, alas, here he was, about to go back in and finish up his junior year. He started towards the main doors.

" Hey, where are you going?" Finn called to him.

" The courtyard, where else?"

" You don't have to walk through the school, ya'know. There's another way."

Kurt almost hit himself in the head. Of course, you could go around the school to get there. He hadn't been at McKinley in so long...

" Oh yeah, right..." Kurt followed Finn, strangely getting more and more excited with every step. He was about to see everyone. He was about to get back Mercedes, his best friend.

Finn went ahead of him and went around the corner, no doubt meeting up with Quinn. Kurt heard Mercedes and Tina's voices saying " Where is he!", which added to his strange excitement. He came around the corner, a true smile coming onto his face. It took him a few seconds to pick out the New Directions, but a happy squeal coming from Brittany helped him find the group. They were all standing together on the steps, turning their heads to where Brittany was excitedly pointing. Kurt's smile got bigger.

" That's right, bitches! Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!" Kurt threw up his arms and struck a pose, the New Directions cheering and applauding. Kurt ran down the stairs into the arms of his former glee club. Even Puckerman gave him a friendly pat on the back. Tina was on the verge of tears when she hugged Kurt.

" Kurtie! I missed you and your soft baby hands," Brittany pulled Kurt into a tight embrace, " I know you're so not into me, but I still love you."

" Awww, thanks boo. I missed you too." Kurt said as he pulled away from the clueless blonde girl who immediately went back to Artie's side.

" It's great to have you back, Kurt. It's been weird not having you around." Sam said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

" Yeah, I've missed telling you to buy color safe shampoo, but, you know..." Kurt put on his best smirk as Sam laughed nervously.

" Well, I see you haven't changed a bit." Puck said.

" Get over here, white boy!" Mercedes grabbed Kurt's arm and pulled him into a hug.

After many hugs and " welcome back"s, and a playful statement from Rachel that she looked forward to fighting him for solos again, someone behind Kurt cleared their throat. Kurt turned around and was face to face with Wes and David in full Dalton uniform, both smiling. Kurt gasped.

" What the hell are you guys doing here?" Kurt said, laughing.

" Well, the Warblers never got to say goodbye properly." David said.

" Also, someone else wanted to properly say goodbye to you." Wes said, stepping away from David. David did the same.

Blaine appeared behind them, looking as sharp and dapper as ever. But something about him looked slightly different. He looked tired and stressed, not at all what he looked like before Kurt left Dalton, but Kurt dismissed the thought and walked toward Blaine.

" Blaine, what's going o-" Blaine put up his hand to silence Kurt.

" I've told you before that I'm not very good at talking about my feelings, so..." Blaine turned to Wes and nodded.

' Omigod he's going to sing... oh my Gaga he's going to sing!" Kurt's thoughts frantically said.

Blaine took a breath before he started singing, the rest of the Warblers walking into the courtyard backing him up in perfect harmony.

" _I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete"_

Somewhere in the courtyard, a piano started to play along. The Warblers formed two lines with Blaine still singing at the front. Kurt couldn't stop smiling, even when he felt tears forming in his eyes. He was falling in love all over again.

" _Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_"

Blaine got a certain look in his eye and ran past Kurt and over to the piano that someone had set up on the concrete ground. He started to play, looking at Kurt the entire time. Kurt now realized that this had all been planned, judging by the knowing smiles on all of the New Directions' faces, including Finn.

" _And if you have a minute, why don't we go?_

_Talk about it, somewhere only we know_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know"_

The Warblers assembled in a line behind Blaine and the piano, a few of them looking a little teary-eyed. Blaine walked up the stairs to Kurt and smiled. He took Kurt's hands and led him down the stairs to where the Warblers were standing. Then, the New Directions kids join in on the chorus with the Warblers and Blaine. As they sang, the Warblers went down the line, saying goodbye to Kurt with pats on the shoulder or friendly hugs.

" _And if you have a minute, why don't we go?_"

Blaine was finding it hard to hold himself together. He struggled a bit with holding out the riffs he was doing.

" _Talk about it, somewhere only we know_"

Wes and David were the last ones in the line to say goodbye. They each patted Kurt on the back and shook his hands. They followed the rest of the Warblers to the foot of the stairs. Kurt saw Finn detach himself from Quinn's arm out of the corner of his eye. His brother walked down to him, smiled, and opened his arms. Kurt flew into his embrace, letting a few tears fall. Mercedes tapped Kurt on the shoulder and opened her arms as well. Kurt hugged Mercedes quickly and then turned to Blaine.

" _This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know..."_

Blaine was on the verge of tears as he softly sang the last line.

" _Somewhere only we know._"

Kurt stared at Blaine. The boy who had confessed his feelings for Kurt only weeks ago and now wanted to follow him back into the hellhole known as McKinley High School. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Blaine, who, in turn, pulled Kurt closer. They ignored the soft applause and stares from the other students in the courtyard.

" I'll never say goodbye to you." Kurt whispered.

They held each other for several seconds before Blaine finally pulled away, but not before whispering " I'll find a way. I promise."

Kurt smiled at Blaine. He watched him walk away with the rest of the Warblers as the new Directions surrounded him with hugs. Blaine looked down at them from the stairs and smiled.

' He'll be alright.' Blaine said in his head.

He started to walk toward the parking lot. A heavy weight seemed to replace his heart when he realized that he would be going back to Dalton without Kurt. Kurt Hummel. The boy with the amazing, emotional, and beautiful eyes with more courage in his heart than Blaine could ever possess. He whipped out his phone and quickly sent Kurt a text.

_From_**:**_ **Blaine**_

**_ Hey, I need to talk to you. It's important. Call me after school, ok?_**

_ From: **Kurt**_

**_ Sure. Something wrong?_**

_ From: **Blaine**_

**_ yeah. just call me, please._**

_ From: **Kurt**_

**_ Ok, I will. :)_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN****

**Once again, I know its not exactly what happened in the episode. I wrote this after I watched the clip of Blaine singing the song and wrote off of that.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_  
><em>**


	5. Why Can't You See?

The first day back at McKinely almost flew by for Kurt. No one, not even Azimio, gave him any crap. Karofsky and Santana's " Bully Whips" thing must be working somewhat. He had even sung in glee club for the first time in months. It felt so good to sing on his own for a change. He proudly walked out of the school with his head held high. He said goodbye to a few of the glee girls and walked towards Finn's truck. Finn was still inside with Quinn, probably trying to tune out her constant badgering about being prom royalty. Kurt took this opportunity to call Blaine. His text after he left this morning got Kurt a little worried and he wondered what was going on in that overly gelled head of his. Kurt searched through his contacts list until he came across the name Blaine Anderson. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

" _Kurt! I was afraid that you would forget to call!_" Kurt's boyfriend sounded relived.

" Of course I didn't, why would I forget? What do you want to talk about?"

" _Well, uh... I, um..._" Blaine mumbled

" Blaine? Are you ok?"

" _Yeah... yeah I'm fine. Just, um..._"

" Blaine, whats wro-"

" _Would you like to have dinner with me at Breadstix? Tonight?_"

Kurt was completely taken aback. Was this all he wanted to talk about? A silly little dinner at Breadstix?

" _Kurt? Are you still there?_"

" Is that all you wanted to talk about? Just asking me to dinner? We do that all the time."

Kurt heard Blaine sigh on the other end of the line.

" _No, that's not what I wanted to talk about. Its... its something I'd rather not discuss over the phone. It's important._"

" Should I be worried? You sound-"

" _Please?_" Kurt could just picture Blaine making those puppy dog eyes at him.

" Ok. 7:30 then?"

" _7:30 sounds great. See you there._"

" See you. Bye Blaine."

" _Bye Kurt._"

Kurt heard Blaine hang up on the other end of the line. Despite his giddy mood ( he still got wide eyes whenever he thought about FINALLY having a boyfriend), Kurt couldn't help but feel a little concerned. He knew Blaine, so he knew that tone of voice that Blaine got whenever something was bothering him. Maybe something happened to him at Dalton? Or worse, maybe he wanted to... no, Kurt didn't want to think about the possibility of Blaine breaking up with him. They had been dating for only two weeks and they hadn't fought about anything yet. And, as far as Kurt knew, he hadn't done anything wrong.

Kurt was so caught up in his thoughts that he jumped when Finn tapped his shoulder.

" Uhh... dude? You ok?"

" What? Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be fine?"

" You looked a little... distant. Like how that chick from the vampire movies looks whenever she sees the future."

Kurt squeezed the bridge of his nose.

" It literally pains me to know that you know who Alice Cullen is." he mumbled.

" Hey, it's not my fault Rachel made me watch those movies with her when we were dating."

" Sorry. Its just, Blaine just asked me to have dinner with him tonight. Said he wanted to talk to me about something important. I'm a little worried about what that ' something' might be." Kurt explained as he walked around to the passenger's side door. He climbed into the truck and Finn did the same.

" Hey, have you told mom and Burt yet?"

" Told them what?"

" That you, you know... have a boyfriend?"

Kurt sighed. No, he had not told his dad, let alone Carole, that he was in a relationship. One of the reasons for this was that he was not ready for another round of The Talk with his dad, among other things. Also, he and Blaine were still trying to figure out how they felt about everything.

" It's only been two weeks, Finn. I'll tell them eventually. Now, get me home. I have to get ready." Kurt looked at his watch. 4:00. Plenty of time.

* * *

><p>" 7:30 on the dot. How do you do that?" Blaine murmured as he hugged Kurt close outside of Breadstix.<p>

" That's for me to know and for you to try and guess." Kurt giggled. Thank goodness he got ready three hours in advance.

After going in and getting seated, Kurt looked up from his menu and tried to get Blaine's attention by staring at him and lightly tapping his foot against Blaine's leg. Blaine looked up at Kurt, their eyes meeting.

" What?" Blaine asked, as if he didn't know what Kurt wanted.

" What indeed, Blaine. What's going on? You sounded really worried on the phone."

Blaine heaved a deep sigh. He really didn't want to burst into tears at a restaurant, even though it was probably going to happen.

" It's... complicated." His hazel eyes looked down to the table.

Blaine felt a soft, warm hand slip into his.

" It's ok, Blaine. You know you can tell me anything." Kurt said softly.

" I... God..."

" It's ok. Tell me."

" It's my parents. I... I told them that I wanted to go back to McKinley with you and... they..." Blaine was holding Kurt's hand tightly as tears started to form in his eyes.

" What did they do?" Kurt asked gently. He knew that Blaine wasn't on good terms with his parents.

" They asked me why first. Why I would want to throw away the privilege of being at one of the best schools in Ohio. So... I- I had to-"

" You had to tell them about us." Kurt finished for him. Blaine nodded sadly and gripped Kurt's hand tighter.

" I... I told them you were very important to me and that I wanted to protect you. They... they just... my mother said I was just confused and that I should stay at Dalton to realize what I really want."

Kurt nodded, trying to understand why someone's parents would be so close-minded to their own child.

" My da- father thinks that what I am is some sort of sin. He just started yelling at me... he never yelled at me like that before." Blaine said in a low voice. He thought back to that agonizing moment...

_" Blaine Anderson, that is disrespectful."_

_ " What? That I finally found someone that I care about? Kurt means more to me than you know." Blaine's voice was rising._

_ " That is no excuse! I thought we raised you right, Blaine. You are disrespecting your family by __doing this, this..."_

_ " This what, exactly? I already told you I'm gay, weren't you expecting that I would find someone? You can't stop me from caring about Kurt."_

_ " Blaine, Stuart, calm down, please!" Blaine's mother pleaded from the couch._

_ " Be quiet, Martha! Blaine you are not leaving Dalton Academy and that is final. Not for any friend of yours, anyway."_

_ " HE IS MY BOYFRIEND, DAD!" Blaine shouted._

_ " DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE OF VOICE WITH ME, YOUNG MAN!"_

_ " You're doing the exact same thing!"_

_ " I..." Stuart Anderson took a moment to collect himself, leaving his son fuming, " This conversation is over. Martha?" _

_ Stuart walked away from his son and into the kitchen, his wife trotting nervously after him. Blaine ran away from them. Away from the anger, like he always did. He tore back up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door behind him before throwing himself onto the bed and sobbing into his pillow._

" Blaine... that's horrible." Kurt whispered in disbelief.

" I left after that. I packed up my things and left to go back to Dalton. Like a coward..." Blaine said bitterly. He furiously wiped away the tears from his eyes.

" Blaine, no. Don't say that. You were brave to stand up to them like that." Kurt got up from his side of the booth and sat down next to Blaine, ignoring the looks strangers were giving them.

" I... I just couldn't stay there, you know? It.. it doesn't even feel like home anymore." Blaine's voice wavered.

" I know... I know." Kurt let Blaine rest his head on Kurt's shoulder.

The kind waitress that worked at Breadstix came by the boy's table to take their order. She took in the scene before her; a boy with dark hair looking angry and sad, leaning up against his younger looking boyfriend, who was murmuring softly to the upset boy. The younger looking boy looked up at her.

" Check, please? We only got drinks." he said

" Sure, honey. Are you boys ok?"

" We will be."


	6. Come What May

" You really shouldn't be driving in your state."

" Kurt I'm f-fine..."

" Your still crying."

" It's... it's fine."

" No it's not. Come here." Kurt gestured Blaine over to the backseat of his Lincoln Navigator and climbed in. Blaine climbed in as well and sunk back into the seat with tears still running down his face. Kurt reached into his pocket and handed Blaine a packet of tissues.

" Alright. Lets talk about it." Kurt said, slipping his hand into Blaine's

" Where do I begin..." Blaine said with a bitter tone.

" Well, what upsets you the most about this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine thought for a moment. What **didn't** upset him about this situation?

" I just... just don't get it." Blaine said softly as he wiped away his tears with a tissue.

" What don't you get?"

" I- I don't get that... see, they seemed to be used to the fact that I'm gay. Well, not really, but they seemed to not be angry about it anymore. Until I had to tell them that I'm... involved with you. It just... everything shattered then. It's like they are sort of ok with me being gay but they don't want me to act on it. It's just so, so stupid! Why can't they come out of their perfect little conservative bubble and actually see how freaking happy I am with you?" Blaine's grip on Kurt's hand tightened as the words came spilling out of his mouth, his voice cracking. Fresh tears started falling from his eyes.

" Blaine, it's ok... calm down for a second. Breathe..." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and put his arm around Blaine's shaking shoulders.

" I hate them... I hate them so much. And they hate me..." Blaine said. His tone was dark and angry. He tried to hold in the sobs that were threatening to come out of him.

" Shhh. Don't say stuff like that right now. You need to calm down, Blaine." Kurt said gently and started to rub Blaine's back, like his dad did whenever he was upset. Kurt could feel that Blaine was very tense, but when Blaine started to try to breathe normally, the tension eased away from his shoulder muscles.

" I... I wish Lanie was here..." Blaine murmured after taking a few deep breaths.

" Who's Lanie? Someone I should know about?" Kurt said, attempting to joke with Blaine but instead coming across as accusing him of cheating.

" Melanie. She's my older sister, Kurt. Calm down."

" Oh... well, where's Melanie?"

" Michigan. She goes to college there. She's really the only one in my family who supports me. She was always there for me whenever I came home crying from the bullies at my old school. She... encouraged me to come out to our parents when I did. She's been more of a mom to me than my actual mother is." Blaine seemed to smile a bit as he thought of his sister. It always amazed him that she could be motherly but still act like a sister at the same time.

Kurt noticed that Blaine's eyes got a little brighter when he was talking about Melanie. He decided to keep it up.

" How much older is she?"

" She's 21, so about three years, I guess. But she acts like a 12 year old sometimes." Blaine laughed softly.

" She sounds amazing, Blaine, so let me ask you something."

" What?" Blaine turned to face Kurt. Kurt saw how red his eyes were from crying, even in the dim light of the neon signs outside

" If you were telling all this stuff about your parents to her right now, what do you think she would want you to do?"

Blaine thought for a long moment, then a small smile appeared on his face.

" She would tell me ' Don't let anyone stand in the way of what you want, B-Blaine'"

" Then that is exactly what your going to do. Now, I'm not saying that you should stop the ' I Wanna Follow My Boyfriend to McKinley' campaign, but I think its more important to focus on getting your parents to accept us." Kurt said as he got another tissue and carefully dabbed away Blaine's tears. Blaine nodded and made a soft humming sound in agreement.

" And for the record, I think its very sweet that you're willing to follow me into the depths of Hell itself. Very, very chivalrous, Blaine." Kurt chuckled at his attempt to soften the mood a bit.

Blaine suddenly turned to Kurt and took the boy's slim hands into his.

" Can we make a promise to each other?" He said shakily.

" About what, Blaine?" Kurt was surprised at the urgency in Blaine's voice

" That no matter what happens, no one will ever tear us apart. Not even my parents. I- I know that we haven't been together long, but... I care too much about you to let anything get in between us." Blaine said in a low, serious tone. He waited for Kurt's answer.

' Not good at romance my ass' Kurt thought, still trying to wrap his head around Blaine's proposal. Did he really mean that? Kurt thought back to what Blaine had said before they kissed for the first time.

_" Kurt, there is... a moment when you say to yourself ' Oh, there you are. I've been looking for __you forever'... You move me Kurt."_

Kurt smiled and leaned in close to Blaine. He felt Blaine's hand rest on the back of his neck.

" I promise..." Kurt whispered before letting their lips touch.

Blaine kissed back slowly and hesitantly. They had only kissed twice before and Blaine knew Kurt had some bad experiences with kissing in the past. He had made a promise to himself to never push Kurt into anything. But something about the way Kurt's lips felt against his made every bad or nagging thought disappear and made a warm, loving feeling replace them. Blaine gently pulled away from Kurt, who made a very soft sound of protest.

" What was that for?" Blaine asked softly, lightly stroking the soft hair on the back of Kurt's head.

" That promise. Now, every time that we kiss, we'll be renewing it." Kurt said.

Blaine captured Kurt's lips with his and kissed him a little deeper than before.

" I promise too..." Blaine said after coming up for air.

" See? It's sort of a seal-it-with-a-kiss thing. Its totally legit." Kurt said

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt into a close embrace.

" You are so cute and wonderful and amazing, Kurt. I honestly don't deserve someone like you." Blaine murmured and kissed Kurt's temple.

" Yes you do. You... I can't even describe how wonderful you are, Blaine Warbler." Kurt said, muffled by Blaine's gray long sleeved shirt that actually fit him a little too well. It took all of Kurt's will power not to tackle him when he first saw him outside of Breadstix that evening.

Blaine and Kurt held each other for a few minutes in silence, just enjoying the feeling of being so close to one another. Neither wanted to let go, but Blaine looked at his watch and sighed.

" It's 8:45, Kurt. Your dad said for you to be back home by 9." Blaine said. He squeezed Kurt gently before letting him out of the hug.

Kurt slid back to where he was sitting originally and looked over at his boyfriend.

" Feel better?" he asked.

" Sort of, but I think it'll get better. Do I have your permission to drive back to school now?" Blaine said, smiling.

" As long as you don't turn on any angst-y music in your car and don't do any over-thinking, then, yes, you may drive back to Dalton. And promise to call me later so I know that you didn't die an angst ridden death." Kurt got out of his car and went around to meet Blaine on the other side, who was laughing at Kurt's demands.

" Yes, I promise."

" But seriously, do you think you're ok?"

" Maybe. I think I should, I guess, not go back home for a while. At least until summer break when I have nowhere else to go." Blaine said somberly as he and Kurt walked over to his red Hyundai Santa Fe, their hands intertwined. Blaine went around to the driver's side and fumbled around in his jeans pocket for his keys.

" Blaine?" Kurt asked.

" Yeah Kurt?"

" I... I want you to know that if anything happens, don't feel like you don't have anywhere safe to go. Just, come to my house if anything... not good happens, ok?" Kurt stumbled a little over his words.

Blaine looked over at Kurt and his eyes softened a bit.

" I'd like that." Blaine said and pulled Kurt into an embrace and kissed his forehead. He then pulled away and opened the driver's side door. Blaine turned back to Kurt and pulled him close again.

" Let's renew that promise..."

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss that got progressively deeper. Kurt felt his face heating up, a dead giveaway that he was blushing. Then he felt something warm and wet lightly run across his bottom lip.

Oh. Damn. That's Blaine's tongue.

Kurt gasped softly and gently pushed Blaine away.

" Slow down there, Mr. Anderson. I think you're trying to renew the promise a little too much." Kurt said a little breathlessly. He giggled when he saw that Blaine was blushing too.

" Sorry, Kurt. You... you just look really hot tonight. Sorry if I stepped over your boundaries a little."

" It's fine! Don't apologize! It just caught me off guard is all. It's really fine, Blaine." Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips before letting Blaine get into his car.

" I'll call you later." Blaine said before closing the door.

" Ok. See you later."

" See you, babe." Blaine closed his door and started the car. Kurt got up onto the sidewalk and waved as Blaine drove off. He, in turn, started to walk towards his own car, his " baby" as he liked to call it.

Kurt unlocked the door and hopped into the driver's seat. He tried to process what had just happened.

He almost made out with Blaine.

Blaine thought he was hot.

Blaine called him babe.

' Babe,' Kurt thought, ' I could get used to that.'

Kurt also thought about how awful it must be in the Anderson house for Blaine. He suddenly wished that he could share his relationship that he had with his dad with Blaine. He was so lucky to have a dad that accepted who he was. He wished that Blaine had that luck also.

Needless to say, after all that went down, Kurt was pretty sure he was in love with Blaine Anderson.

But he wasn't just in love. He loved Blaine, plain and simple.

To be continued...


	7. Hurt

If you can think of the greatest and most insane school year of your life as a teenager, Kurt Hummel's year was probably five times that. If you told him at the beginning of his freshman year that by the end of his junior year he would have an amazing boyfriend, will have made peace with his most vicious bully, and went to New York City with his best friends and sang on a Broadway stage, he would have laughed.

Well, he still laughs at it because it's so unbelievable.

On top of all of that insanity, said boyfriend broke out the L word during one of their coffee dates a few days before. Kurt was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat at that moment. After he regained some coherency, Kurt said it back. He meant it, too. He loved Blaine Anderson. The Billy Crystal to his Meg Ryan. The Tom Collins to his Angel Shunard...

Now that the school year was over for both McKinley and Dalton, Kurt and Blaine would be able to see each other more often. Kurt had been anticipating the next day because Blaine had gone to some theme park with Wes and David for a few days, and he really, really wanted to see him. He supposedly got back the day before, but Kurt didn't hear from him. Kurt didn't think anything of it, he just wanted his boyfriend back.

Although, Kurt didn't really expect to see Blaine's car in front of his house that very next night at 1 A.M. after getting an unsettling text message that read ' **Kurt I need you. Plz come outside.**'

Kurt booked it out of his room, still just in his satin pajamas, raced down the stairs and to the front door. It was raining, so Kurt grabbed one of Finn's jackets from the coat hanger and opened the door. At the same time, a figure was making it's was up the sidewalk and up to the porch.

Blaine.

Kurt stepped out of the house and and stood in front of him, also turning on the porch light. What he saw almost made him gasp. Blaine had large bruise on the side of his face and was shivering from the rain and from trying to hold in the sobs that were threatening to escape.

" Blaine, what... what happened to you?" Kurt asked softly. He seemed stuck on the spot where he was standing, unable to move.

Blaine mumbled something unintelligible that was lost in the sound of the rain.

" I can't hear you, Bla-"

" They kicked me out, Kurt!" Blaine said suddenly and quite loudly.

Oh. Oh no...

" Oh God... honey, I-" Kurt was cut off by Blaine, who suddenly burst into tears and stumbled forward into Kurt's arms.

Kurt held him close and let him cry. Blaine hid his face in the crook of Kurt's neck to attempt to muffle his sobs.

" Blaine... Blaine, it's ok. It's gonna be alright..." Kurt murmured to him, among other comforting little things.

It seemed like they stood out there for hours. Blaine held on to Kurt tightly as he cried and was still shaking in his wet clothing. Kurt held him closer and stroked the damp curls on the back of Blaine's head. He continued his stream of soothing nonsense until he heard Blaine's sobs die away into little whimpers. Kurt turned his head and kissed Blaine's temple.

" Let's go inside, huh? I'll make you some tea and get some dry clothes for you." Kurt said. Blaine took a shuddering breath and nodded against Kurt's neck.

Blaine slowly pulled away from Kurt. His hazel eyes were bloodshot from crying and the bruise obscured his perfect features. Kurt caressed the other side of Blaine's face and kissed him softly and lovingly. He broke the kiss and took Blaine by the hand and led him inside.

Kurt hung up Finn's jacket back onto the coat hanger and walked Blaine over to the living room and sat him on the couch, also switching on a lamp. Blaine sat there with the expression of a kicked puppy which made Kurt's heart ache. He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek just as he heard someone coming down the stairs. Kurt swiftly turned around, fearing it was his dad, but was relieved at what he saw.

" Finn? What are you doing, it's one in the morning." Kurt asked suspiciously.

" Could ask you the same question, dude. What are you doing up? I heard shouting outside." the lanky teen said drowsily.

Finn walked towards Kurt and looked behind him. " What's Blaine doing here?"

Kurt sat on the couch and put his arm around Blaine's shoulder almost protectively. Blaine leaned into his touch.

" His parents kicked him out," Kurt said, " Go wake up Dad and Carole, ok? Tell them what happened."

Finn looked a little shell shocked. He went to Blaine and put a hand on his shoulder.

" Sorry, man. That's rough."

" Th-thanks, Finn." Blaine said. His voice sounded weak.

Finn got to the stairs and quickly ran up them. Blaine turned to Kurt.

" I'm sorry I woke you..." he said in a voice barely above a whisper.

" Don't be. I told you to come here if anything bad happened, remember?" Kurt's eyes fell to the bruise on Blaine's face and gently touched it with his fingertips, " Who did this to you?"

Angry tears welled up in Blaine's eyes.

" Who do you think?" Blaine said bitterly.

"... your dad?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

Blaine nodded and clenched his fists. His entire body was tense.

" Hey, hey calm down. It's ok now. I'm gonna get you an ice pack, ok?" Kurt got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen.

Kurt came back to Blaine with a blue square wrapped in a paper towel in his hand. He held the ice pack to Blaine's bruised cheek and stroked his damp hair with his free hand. Just then, Kurt heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Burt Hummel appeared in a tee shirt and flannel pajama pants with Carole right behind him in a robe.

" Oh God, Blaine, you poor thing!" Carole whispered when she saw the bruise on her step-son's boyfriend's face. She had a flash back to the time when her own son brought Quinn to the old house and asked if she could stay with them. It broke her heart to see it happening again.

" Finn went to grab some clothes for him," Burt said as he walked forward. Blaine started to stand up to try and be presentable, " It's ok, kid. You don't need to pull the polite card right now."

Blaine sank back into the couch and Kurt gently pressed the ice pack back onto his face. Carole came over to sit down on the other side of Blaine.

" Blaine, sweetheart, can you tell us exactly what happened?" she asked.

" I...um..." Blaine stuttered as fresh tears spilled from his eyes.

" Baby, it's ok. We want to help." Kurt soothed him.

Blaine took a shuttering breath before starting his story...


	8. You Dare Tell Me You Love Me

He must have been sitting out in his car in the drive way for about an hour. It was like he couldn't move.

' You can do it... it's just Mom and Dad. What could they possibly do to you?' he told himself before slowly opening the driver's side door.

He slowly walked up the drive and to the front door. It was about 10:45 PM, so he assumed they'd still be awake. He dug out his keys and shakily unlocked the overly ornate door and walked into the large house, remembering to take off his sneakers as to not mark up the shiny tile like his mother always told him to do. Among the other fifty things he " wasn't to do in the house".

" Blaine? Back already?" he heard his mother call from the kitchen.

" Yes." Blaine said back with absolutely no emotion in his voice. It was the only thing keeping him from exploding. He walked toward the kitchen with his goal in mind.

" Did you have a good time with your friends at Six Flags?" Martha asked while looking down at a magazine.

" Yes."

Martha looked up from her magazine and saw her son's almost emotionless expression.

" Blaine, are you alright? Are you sick?"

" No, mom."

" Then what is it? You're acting strange."

" I need to talk to you and dad."

The color seemed to drain from Martha's face. " Blaine. You remember what happened last time. Please, just drop it. Just stay at Dalton, where your real friends are and you-"

" Just, just stop it, ok?" Blaine interrupted his mother, " Why are you so scared of him?"

" Blaine, sweetheart, please-"

" Why?" Blaine asked again, getting agitated.

" What's going on in there?" Blaine's father's voice called from the living room.

Blaine froze. This was it.

" Nothing, dear." Martha said nervously.

" It certainly doesn't sound like nothing." Stuart appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. Blaine turned around to face him.

Stuart looked his son in the eyes, silently challenging him to speak his mind. To be brave.

' They can't hurt me. He can't touch me...' Blaine told his racing mind.

" Blaine, is there something wrong?" Stuart asked.

" Yes, actually. I want to know why you two can't seem to come to terms with the fact that their son just happens to like boys. And also why you pretend that Kurt doesn't exist." Blaine said plainly. He matched the challenging look with his father and threw it right back at him.

" I thought we agreed that we would leave the subject alone." Stuart said in a overly calm voice.

" Well, I'm bringing it up again. Why can't you understand that I'm happy the way I am?" Blaine challenged.

" Blaine, that's enou-"

" Why can't you see that I've stopped thinking that I'm worthless?"

" Blaine Stuart Anders-"

" WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE HIM?"

_Oh shit..._ Blaine immediately wished he'd kept that to himself.

The look on Stuart's face went from shock to rage in a matter of seconds.

" I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my own house." he said, anger in his voice.

" I'm not doing anythi-"

**SLAP**

Blaine stumbled backwards, holding his cheek where his own father had just hit him. Hard. Tears welled up in his eyes.

" D-dad..." Blaine whimpered.

Stuart had no sympathy in his face.

" I won't have a faggot for a son . Not in this house."

Blaine was openly crying now.

" Daddy, please, I-"

**SLAP**

" Get. Out."

Blaine managed to quiet his sobs enough so that he could walk past Stuart without getting slapped again. He walked almost numbly to the front door and grabbed his jacket and car keys. He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned around to see his mother standing there with tears on her face.

" Blaine, please... don't g-"

" MARTHA!" Stuart yelled from the kitchen.

Martha cringed but still begged Blaine not to go.

" Don't pretend you love me. I know you don't." Blaine said coldly. He shrugged of his mother's hand and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

He walked to his car in the rain that had started. He opened the door, got in, shut the door, and started sobbing, his forehead on the steering wheel.

' I hate them... I hate them, I hate them, I hate them...' Blaine's mind repeated over and over again.

He needed someone to fix this. He couldn't do this by himself.

Blaine furiously wiped the tears away and stuck the keys into the ignition to start the car. He backed out of the driveway as quickly as he could, the only thing keeping him from intentionally crashing the car to just end it all was a name.

_Kurt. _

* * *

><p><strong>Dear. Lord. <strong>

**This was so hard to write.**_  
><em>


	9. I Won't Walk Away

Blaine couldn't bare to talk about it anymore. He put his face in his hands and sobbed in earnest. The emotional pain was finally setting in, and it _hurt._

Kurt stared down at his boyfriend, unable to speak. Carole was comforting him like he was her own child.

" There has to be some sort of law against this kind of thing." Burt mumbled, shaking his head.

" Why would they even do that to him...?" Finn said, having brought the clothes for Blaine and sat on the opposite couch.

" Lord knows... Blaine, sweetie, it's ok now. Shhhhh, it's alright." Carole soothed Blaine and rubbed his back.

Kurt finally came to his senses and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him up and holding him close in a hug. Carole let him take over and got up from the couch, muttering about bad parents under her breath as she walked into the kitchen.

Kurt stroked Blaine curly hair and occasionally planted a light kiss to the large bruise on Blaine's face. He tried to comfort him verbally, but Kurt realized that words weren't needed right now. Blaine cried and cried, and soon Kurt was crying too. He couldn't understand why someone would be so cruel to Blaine after simply saying that he loved someone. Silent tears ran down his face.

_' It's not fair. Its not fair at all...'_

The moisture from Blaine's wet clothing seeped into Kurt's thin satin pajama shirt, which made him shiver. Kurt wiped his eyes on his sleeve and put his mouth to Blaine's ear.

" Blaine. Baby, I need you to calm down for a second, ok? You need to get out of these wet clothes."

It took him a good five minutes, but Blaine's sobs were finally reduced to whimpers. Kurt grasped his arms and pulled him up off of the couch. He took the tee shirt and sweat pants from Finn and led Blaine upstairs to his room. Kurt closed the door behind him and handed Blaine the clothes.

" Go change, ok? I'll be right outside" he gave Blaine a kiss on the forehead.

Blaine walked to the bathroom and quietly closed the door. Kurt could still hear him sniffling and occasionally letting out a broken sob, which made Kurt's heart break even more than it already was, because he knew that Blaine was looking at the bruise on his face. If Kurt **ever** saw Stuart Anderson again...

" Kurt?" Blaine said from the open bathroom door.

Kurt came out of his fantasy of punching Stuart Anderson square in the jaw to see Blaine in an oversized blue tee shirt ( Finn's, no less) and dark gray sweat pants that were nearly too long for him. Kurt couldn't help but smile a little.

" What?" Blaine asked.

" Oh, nothing. You're just cute." Kurt said and stood up to hug Blaine again.

They stood like that for a long time, just holding each other. Blaine clutched onto Kurt tightly, still shaking a bit.

" What did I do, Kurt?" Blaine said. He sounded close to tears.

" What do you mean?"

" What did I do t-to make them h- **hate** me so much?" the words tumbled out of Blaine's mouth and he chocked back a sob.

Kurt bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to answer him. He tipped up Blaine's face with his finger so he could look into his eyes. The golden hazel had hurt and sadness and question written all over them.

" You didn't do _anything_. They just can't see how wonderful you are." tears tumbled out of Blaine's eyes as Kurt said these words to him. " They just can't see that I love you more than anything else in the world."

Blaine cried into Kurt's shirt. Kurt gently shushed him even though he was crying too.

" It's ok, baby... We're gonna be ok." Kurt whispered though his tears.

But was it true?

Kurt wanted to believe so. He needed to believe so. Hell, he would _make_ it ok for Blaine. He would make it ok for both of them.

That was a promise he intended to keep.

* * *

><p><strong>I need to stop putting Blainers though so much crap... I'm such a jerrrrrrkkkkkk.<strong>

**This story is nearing its end ( because Glee comes back on Tuesday). I like to be as authentic as possible with my glee fics :))) but don't fret! This has about two more chapters that should wrap everything up.**

** Love,**

**Kat**


End file.
